Colours
by Poke-Moon
Summary: His world was black. That is, until she came into his life. She filled his world with colours. A story of Neil and how he realized his love for Rachel and his world brightening up with purple, blue, green, yellow, pink and red. Based on his heart events. One-Shot. NeilXRachel (Default female name). Please read and review! (Cover picture drawn and coloured by me)


**Hey! I'm finally back with a new story. This time, its about the new game: Harvest Moon A New Beginning. For those who don't know, Rachel is the default name of the girl, and she looks like the girl on the cover of the Game. Henry is the default for boys and he's the boy on the case of the game. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

_His whole world was black and grey. The sky, trees, ground. Everything was black to him._

He brushed his blonde hair from in front of his eyes. Tugging the cow behind him along, he sighed.

"Stupid Dunhill… Stupid new farmers…" he cursed under his breath.

"Moo."

"We're almost there girl," he reassured the cow.

He walked the dirt path to a rather beat up farm. He saw an old barn which worried him that it wouldn't be enough to keep the cow safe. There were fields with spring crops; turnips and potatoes.

There was a boy with brown hair and a blue and yellow cap on top. He wore blue overalls wearing a brown jacket over that. He stood watering the crops.

To the boy's right, was a girl kneeled down next to the crops. Long blonde hair flowed gently in the spring wind. A cow-printed cowboy hat rested on her head. She wore similar overalls as the boy, but more feminine like, and without the jacket. She had a white blouse underneath. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck.

The pair of farmers didn't notice the blonde boy until the cow behind them got annoyed with the animal trader just standing there.

"Moo!"

Startled, the animal trader jumped, losing his train of thoughts. The pair of farmers jumped as well, spinning quickly to stare at the cow and blonde boy.

"Um… Hi. I'm Henry, and this is my sister Rachel. You're the animal trader, right?"

The blonde nodded, brushing his hair out of his red eyes again.

"Yeah… Name's Neil. Uh, Dunhill told me to give you this cow."

The girl, whom he presumed was Rachel, squealed and raced to the cow.

"Oh my Harvest Goddess! She's so cute!" she gushed.

"Well, she's yours so name her," Neil stated.

Rachel petted the turf of blonde hair on top of the cow's head. "She looks like a Millie to me."

Neil nodded. "Millie it is. Hey, she looks content with you. She's a rather skittish cow; doesn't trust many people. Looks like she already fond of you."

Rachel smiled brightly at Neil.

"Well, sis," Henry piped in. "Looks like you'll be taking care of the animals while I got crops, huh?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, I should get going," the blonde boy said, spinning on his heels.

"Uh N-Neil… Wait."

The animal trader growled. "What?"

Rachel looked at the ground, blushing. "I… I don't know how to take care of animals properly…"

Neil sighed. "I ought to teach you, hmm? Don't want any sick cows."

The blonde couple walked to the barn with Millie in tow.

OoO

Neil sighed as he left the farm. He taught them both how to take care of animals, but Rachel was determined to do it herself, without her brother's help.

The boy smiled to himself. He admired her already. It seemed like his world wasn't as black and grey anymore. Like a spark was lit, lighting up his world.

* * *

_His world didn't seem as dark anymore. It still didn't have colour though. To him, it was still black and grey, but a lighter shade._

His blood boiled, anger coursed through his veins.

"Why the heck would I sell you a sick cow?!" he screamed at the man in front of him.

"Now how am I supposed to know? You're the one who sold the cow to me!" the man screamed back.

Neil thought he felt a vein pop in his head.

"You didn't take care of her well! Now it's sick and you blame** me**?! I wasn't the one who was taking care of her, you were!"

"That's it! You are the worse salesman ever! I will never buy another cow from you again! Good bye!" the man yelled angrily.

"Yeah, okay. And I will make sure I will never sell another cow to people like you!"

The man stormed off, not before telling someone to get out of his way. Neil was too angry to care.

"Neil? What's going on?" a little voice spoke up.

It was Rachel.

Neil turned to look at her. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide and full of worry.

"Nothing. How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and that man were arguing," she replied.

The animal trader sighed, fixing the collar of his red jacket. "Guess I have to tell you then, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well… That man before was a customer of mine. He came in complaining that a cow I sold him was sick. He blamed me of intentionally selling him a sick cow. I asked him how he was taking care of her and it turns out that he wasn't treating it properly."

She looked at him for a long moment. "What about the cow now?"

Neil blinked. "What was that? What about the… Oh shoot!"

A panicked expression appeared on his face. "I totally forgot about the cow! I was so angry at him, I forgot about her! Without some medicine, the poor thing will parish!"

Neil quickly walked over to a crate with animal medicine. "Maybe if I run, I can make it."

With that, Neil raced out the front door, leaving Rachel alone, worried about the sick cow.

OoO

Neil opened the door to his red brick house. He was still panting hard from earlier.

"Whew… I'm exhausted…" he muttered to himself.

"Neil! You're back!" Rachel raced up to him.

"Huh? You're still here? Why?"

"I was worried about the cow… How is she? Did you make it?"

Neil gave a little smile. She really cared about the cow, cared enough to stay when she could've left. The smile quickly disappeared and he put back on his normal mask.

"I made it just in time. The cow will be fine. I also gave the man a few pointers on how to take care of livestock. I'm not sure it'll help but at least I tried."

Rachel gave a big smile, like the same one she gave him the day he gave her the cow, Millie.

"Well, I should be getting going then. I'm behind on my chores. See you!"

Rachel skipped out of his house, leaving Neil to his thoughts.

Neil stood looking at the door where Rachel left. Something seemed… different.

Did Rachel always have purple earrings? He never noticed before, but they seemed to be glowing when he came back.

He sighed. What was wrong with him? Purple seemed brighter than black all of a sudden.

"Argh, whatever… I have some work to get done…"

* * *

_For the past few weeks, his world wasn't as black. Purple seemed to be more vibrant, like Rachel's earrings which he has never noticed before. Something was definitely different but he had no idea what._

"Darn it… I forgot something at my house…" Rod sighed.

Neil looked up from the white dog he was petting. "Why don't you go back and get it? I can watch your dog for you," he offered.

"I don't know Neil… Are you sure you want to? I don't want to be a burden…"

The blonde gave a small laugh. "I don't mind! You don't have to worry about me."

Rod gave his friend a toothy grin. "Okay! I'll be back soon. Hey boy? Neil will be watching you for a bit so be a good boy, alright?"

The little dog gave his master a happy bark, wagging his tail.

Neil smiled as he knelt down next to the dog. He heard the door open, figuring it was only Rod leaving.

"Hey there boy… Your master will be back soon. Don't worry, I'll watch you!" Neil said gently to the dog.

He was so happy with him here; he was just so cute!

A cough was made behind him.

"Huh?" Neil spun on his heels to come face to face with Rachel.

"Gah! Rachel! H-How long have you been standing there!" Neil gasped, his cheeks starting to heat up.

"Uh… I, uh… I only just got here," she said.

Neil turned his back on her, face flustered. "Ah, I see. Well, I was um… just going to give Rod his dog back… He left him here to get something at his house. Want to uh, come with me?"

Rachel smiled at him like usual. "I'd love to!"

OoO

The blonde pair walked into a rather honey blonde coloured cottage. Rod's dog yipped happily, happy to be home to see his master.

Rod was over by his dresser when he heard his dog.

"Huh? Neil? Oh, and Rachel! I was just about to come back over," he smiled.

"I came to give you your dog back."

"Huh? But I thought you said I could keep them there for a bit…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Neil snapped at him.

Neil turned to leave. "I have some work to do. Good bye."

The door slammed unnecessarily loud.

Rod and Rachel stood confused for a second until Rod turned to Rachel, smiling brightly.

"Oh! Don't mind him Rach! He's actually really nice! He must have been embarrassed that you caught him playing with my dog so he came here to hide it," Rod concluded.

Rachel smiled. "I think you're right!"

Rod's dog gave another happy bark as Rachel left the cottage with a good bye to both.

OoO

"Stupid Rod… Stupid Rachel…" Neil muttered as he walked inside his house.

He walked over to his bed and jumped on it, lying down. He put his arm over his eyes. He sighed as he let his mind drift.

'_I can't believe I let Rachel see me play with Rod's dog!' _he thought to himself.

'_But… Didn't the sky seem more… blue today? And her eyes! They seemed like actual sapphires. They got so bright when she came in… I don't understand! First the colour purple stood out, now blue too? What is going on…?'_

The boy sighed as he looked at his clock on the nightstand. It was late morning now, and he had to feed some animals before he got the day to himself.

"Well… Better get to work."

* * *

_From his black world to purple being more vivid than usual. Now blue too. His world was changing. Ever since she and Henry arrived, his black world was getting more colourful._

Neil stood staring at some crates of feed he had in his house. His mind was wandering.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind? Argh! Why does love have to be so confusing?! Wait, love? Since when was this about love…?_'

'_Oh let's face it Neil, you like the girl! Ask her!_'

"Good morning Neil!" Rachel chirped.

"Gah! R-Rachel! Don't scare me like that!" Neil cried.

"Oh! I am so sorry Neil!" she apologized.

He sighed. "It's fine… um… Rachel? C-Can I talk to you in private?"

Brilliant sapphire eyes stared at him confused. Purple earrings dangled from her ears.

… Is that grass stains on her overalls? Had they always been there? He never noticed them before but they looked brighter.

"Sure. I have time."

OoO

Neil took them to the Goddess pond. The water glistened, birds chirped. The summer grass seemed greener than normal.

They stood facing one another. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes. They were so… mesmerizing.

"Uh… Neil?"

"Oh… Oops, I've been staring at you for a while, huh? Sorry…" he blushed.

Rachel just nodded and smiled at him. "So, what do you want?"

Neil took a deep breath. "Well, ah, Rachel… Is there any guys that you, you know, want to go out with?" he started.

Rachel gasped but said nothing.

Neil felt his face heat up like a volcano wanting to erupt. His palms felt clammy and sweaty. He put a sweaty hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring.

A commitment ring.

"I-If not, then maybe I can be that guy?"

He could not believe he just asked her that. His face felt so hot he thought he'd have one of those anime-styled nosebleeds or even pass out.

Rachel stood staring at him for a long while. Her face was red too.

"Neil… I, uh…"

Neil winced. He knew that this would happen. She was going to reject him. Why would such a sweet girl ever want to date him?

His eyes started to burn slightly.

"Neil…" She looked down. "I'm sorry but…" Her hand reached for her little cow print bag on her waist.

Neil squeezed his eyes tightly, bracing for the dreaded words of rejection.

A zipper was zipped. Things were moved around. The zipper was zipped again.

Rachel looked at the blonde, a sad look on her face. She was hiding something in her hands. Neil looked into her eyes through his eyelashes. Her eyes were… dancing.

"I'm sorry but it looks like you're stuck with me for a while, huh?" she smiled, opening her hands to reveal another ring.

Another commitment ring.

Neil's eyes grew ten times their size. Blood rushed to his face, making it even more flushed. "Wah?" he said stupidly.

Rachel giggled and hugged the stunned man. "That means 'I would absolutely love to have you as my boyfriend' Neil."

Neil, still stunned, somehow managed to use his brain to put the ring he got her on her finger. She did so with him.

"I, uh… I guess this means we're dating now."

"Congratulations, Captain Obvious."

Neil got over his stun. He looked down.

"I don't know what to do now… Don't people like, give others nicknames?"

Rachel nodded. "Call me whatever you like Neily," she giggled.

He blushed deeply. "Uh… Okay… S-Same with me… Just, no stupid nicknames okay?"

She nodded and winked then hugged his arm. "Whatever you say, Neily-poo!"

Neil groaned as blush would not leave his face. "That's what I mean by stupid. Anyway, I got to go… Uh, see you later I guess."

OoO

Neil was still a bit flustered as he walked home.

"I… I actually did it… I… I asked out Rachel…"

"You did what?"

Rod.

"Gah! Rod! What in the name of the Goddess are you doing?"

Rod smirked. "So, you finally asked out Rachel huh? Congratulations dude!"

Neil stood there embarrassed. "Uh… Thanks I guess…"

"Well, I'll leave you alone now. Looks like you just want to go home. Later!"

Neil continued to walk back into town. News travels fast in a tiny village; everyone he'd past would congratulate him on asking Rachel out. Tina even wanted to interview him so she could put in an editorial in the paper about it.

He opened the door and walked into his quiet house. He pulled a chair out and sat.

'_Well, I guess I'm no longer single… But what's with the sudden brightness of green? Was it always that bright and I never noticed? Can't be… I… I just have no idea…_'

* * *

_His black world had more colours now. The purple flowers, blue sky and water, green grass and leaves. It was growing brighter by the day. It had to do something with Rachel. Ever since she entered his life, his world had more colour._

"Hey, Neil? Can you help me with something?" the brunette asked.

Neil looked up from the Jersey Cow he was milking. "Uh, sure I guess Henry. What's up?"

"I need you to…" Henry went on explaining.

While Henry was explaining to Neil, the Jersey Cow decided she wanted to go off exploring. She walked out of the fencing Neil made for her in the plaza and headed towards the forest.

"Haha! Thanks Neil! You're a life saver. I can see why Rachel likes you so much," he said, winking.

Neil just blushed, and muttered something unintelligent. "Anyway, I have to get back to taking care of my animals. Now scram unless you want to buy something, which I doubt."

Henry went on his way, and Neil turned around to see that his cow was gone. The gate to the pen was left open.

"Oh shoot!" Neil exclaimed.

Worry started to set in. What happened to the cow? Is she alright? He had to find her.

"Rod? Do me a huge favor?" Neil asked his pet store owner friend.

Rod looked at him with concern. "What is it?"

"Can you watch my animals? A cow seemed to have escape and I have to find her before something bad happens to her. I can't leave my other animals unattended."

Rod nodded. "Okay, you can count on me!"

Neil smiled gently. "Thanks."

The blonde sprinted away and head towards the forest area.

OoO

In the forest, the Jersey Cow was happily trotting up the path to the mountain. Coming down from the mountain, however, was none other than Rachel.

Neil ran into the forest and up close to the mine where he had to take a break. He bent over panting heavily.

"Argh… How can you lose a full grown cow Neil? They don't even walk very fast…"

He jogged up past the mine where he saw the brown spotted cow head for the mountain area. He saw Rachel walking down the path and yelled out to her. "Rachel! Catch that cow!"

The blonde with the cowboy hat stopped walking, hearing her name but had no idea what it meant.

"Huh?"

The Jersey Cow came walking up to her, not even stopping.

"What the?" Rachel said aloud, completely confused.

She stood there, watching as the cow walked past her. She had no idea what to do about it in her shock.

Neil ran up to her. "I told you to catch her you dimwit!"

Rachel grew angry with her boyfriend. "Well excuse me! How do you think I would react seeing a random cow moseying up the path?!"

His piercing red eyes stared into her harden sapphire ones. The red ones softened, and then closed.

"I'm sorry Rach… I shouldn't have yelled at you… It's my own fault that the cow got away… I should have been watching it better."

Rachel smiled at him. "Don't stress about it. I'll help you find her!"

Neil looked at her gratefully. "Even after me yelling at you? Gee… I, I don't know what to say Rachy!"

Rachel giggled at the sudden nickname. "Let's go, shall we?"

OoO

They made their way at the entrance to the river area.

"Sorry I got you into this mess, Rach…" Neil murmured miserably.

Rachel gave her anti-social boyfriend a toothy grin. "Like I said, don't worry about it!"

He sighed. "But… Why did you decide to help me anyway? I mean, I yelled at you and it's not your fault I lost the cow…"

Rachel walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck, making him blush.

"I decided to help you because…" She bit her lip, cheeks glowing slightly pink. "I like you, Neil."

She gently pressed her lips against his cheek. They immediately flamed up.

"Uh… Rachel! D-don't say stupid things like that!" Neil cried his voice an octave higher than normal.

Was it just him or did her hair just got brighter? And the sun, it seems more yellow now.

Rachel giggled and pulled away from her socially awkward lover. "Whatever. Anyway, we need to look for a missing cow, no?"

Neil nodded, still a bit embarrassed.

They walked up to the area next to the river that ran past.

"Hey, there she is…!" Neil whispered. "Okay, I go to the left, you got right. You okay with that Rachel?"

She nodded silently as they crept off to their respected sides.

"On the count of three…" Neil whispered loud enough for her to hear. "One… Two… Three!"

They both jumped at the same time, catching the nuisance Jersey Cow.

Rachel cheered, "yay! We got her!"

Neil smiled at her. "Yeah. Thanks for your help Rach…"

Then he blushed. "And uh, thanks for what you said earlier… You know… About liking me? I, ah, l-like you too Rachy…"

Rachel gushed at her boyfriend. "Aww… Thank you Neil! You're so sweet…"

Neil blushed deeply. His red face could rival that of a tomato.

"Well I should get back. Rod's watching my stand while I'm away. See you."

Rachel stood there as she watched her blonde lover take the cow back to town. A small smile played on her lips.

OoO

Neil walked across the bridge with the brown cow in tow. Everything yellow looked brighter now. The yellow Moondrop flowers, buzzing honey bees.

"Moo."

Neil looked at the brown cow. He should be angry with her; she ran away from him and caused him to yell at his Rachel but Neil being Neil, he couldn't.

Sighing, the animal trader tugged on the rope that wrapped around her neck. "Come on, girl. I'm taking you back to your pen."

* * *

_His world was growing with colour at rapid speeds now. It wasn't just black and grey, for there was purple, blue, green, and now yellow. He was slowly coming out of his dark shell, into a beautiful, colourful world._

Neil paced back and forth in his house. Why does everything bad have to happen to him?

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to clear my mind… I know! I'll go to the waterfall; that always helps."

He quickly spun on his heels and headed for the door. As he opened it, Rachel was there, reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh! Rachel! I wasn't expecting you here," Neil said.

She smiled at him. "Well of course! I need to talk to my lovely boyfriend at least once a day!"

Neil blushed. "Well, I was about to head out actually. Something… bad happened earlier and I wanted to go out and clear my head. Care to join me?"

Rachel looked at him sympathetically. "Of course Neil…"

He gave a small smile. "Thanks… Come on, I'll take you to my special spot."

OoO

Neil walked past the pine tree in the river area, and stood in front of the raging waterfall. Already he felt relaxed.

"Hurry up Rachel! Over here!" he called.

Rachel rushed over to him looking a bit mad at him.

"You're too slow," Neil stated with a smirk.

"I'm not too slow! You're too fast!" Rachel spat back, pouting.

Neil couldn't help but laugh at his lover's adorable expression. "Hey, don't worry Rachy. I was just kidding!"

The smile that gave him goose bumps and gave him butterflies spread across her lips.

Shivering slightly from the bumps, Neil looked again at the water.

"Here we are."

Rachel looked at the water. It was white with foam and was rather loud.

"Doesn't watching the water calm you down? It certainly helps me…" Neil whispered.

Rachel just smiled and sat down, followed by Neil. She scooted close to him, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulders. Smiling gently at her actions, Neil used his right arm, also his free arm, to remove her cow print cowboy hat and placed it to his right. Her blonde hair flowed gently in the light fall wind.

They both sighed in content.

"Sorry about seeming a bit rude earlier," Neil said, breaking the silence. "I was upset about something bad that had happened… You understand, right?"

Rachel giggled and clutched his arm tighter. "Of course I do!"

Neil smiled widely. "I knew you would! That's why we are together."

Did those flowers over there look more pinkish all of a sudden?

"Hey, something fun happened to me the other day," Neil said.

Did Rachel see that too or was it just him?

"Tell me!" Rachel beamed.

Guess not.

"You see, it happened like this."

OoO

"Haha! Wow Neil! That's awesome!" Rachel giggled.

Neil smiled. "Oh Rachel… Your smile always cheers me up…" Then he blushed. "I, uh..."

Rachel giggled again. "Well, I should smile more often, eh?"

Neil's own smile grew. "But you're always smiling."

Neil sighed gently. "Thanks for coming with me Rachy. You really helped me. If you, uh…" he stopped and blushed. "If you ever need some cheering up, I'll always be here to make you laugh."

Rachel blushed along with her sweetheart. "Aww… Thanks! If you need cheering up, don't hesitate to ask! I'll have you smiling again in a jiffy!"

Neil looked at her girlfriend and saw her cheeks looked more like pink than usual. Even her lips looked softer, pinker… "Of course. I should walk you home now. Come one."

Neil stood up and offered his hand to her. She gratefully took it and he pulled her up. He shifted his arm so she could loop her arms with his. They started walking towards Echo Town.

OoO

The blonde collapsed on his bed in a heap. His black sheets were crumpled but he didn't care. His mind was too busy thinking of Rachel as his heart fluttered along with it. A soft smile played his lips.

'_You should've kissed her Neil. Her lips were right there; soft, moist, pink and ready to go._'

Neil sighed. He should've. But it's too late now. Maybe he'll get another chance…

* * *

_His black world now had pink too; purple, blue, green, yellow, and pink. His world was brightening up greatly, but it was still missing something. It was missing another colour._

Neil woke up with a yawn. He got up off of his twisted sheets and walked over to his calendar, clad in only a white tank top and loose black boxers. He scratched the back of his neck sleepily as he stared blankly at it. Then he noticed red x's crossed on every date of Winter to the 24th, the day before the Starry Night Festival.

His ruby reds widen. "Oh shoot! How could I forget that fast that tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival!" he exclaimed.

Neil raced around his house trying to get ready; combing his messy mound of hair of noticeable tangles, putting his white shirt and black t-shit on, his red jacket, grey cameo pants, black boots. Neil looked at himself in the mirror – presentable, but not exactly 'prince charming.' Oh well.

The blonde took a deep breath before he stepped out the door. Knowing Rachel, she was still taking care of her animals at this time. Usually, she's done around 8-ish, just in time to see him off to work.

Neil walked to _Echo Farm_, the farm where she and he brother Henry ran.

The animal trader saw Henry watering some cotton and flax; which baffled him that crops needed to be watered in the winter.

Snow crunched under his feet, giving himself away. Henry turned towards Neil and smiled.

"She's still in the barn. Later!"

Neil nodded thanks to him and headed to his left, where there was two barns and chicken coop.

The blonde walked into the warmer barn where he saw her animals. Two cows, one of them the foreign cow that she won from the cow festival. There was one yak, one white alpaca, one brown alpaca, one sheep, and one llama. She also had her white horse, Yuzuki, which she bought from Rod.

Rachel was in the center of the animals, giving affection to a skittish white alpaca.

Seeing this made Neil warm and fuzzy on the inside. She surely did love her animals.

Her brown alpaca noticed him and scurried over to him, wanting his affection. He baa-ed in delight as he cuddled the blonde's hand.

Rachel looked up to see Neil staring at her from the barn doors. She smiled brightly, happy to see him.

"Neil! Good morning! What are you doing here so early? Missed me so much that you couldn't wait to see me?" she questioned evilly, giggling in the process.

For about the millionth time upon dating her, he blushed.

"Well, yes and no I guess…" He smirked. "I sure did miss my _beautiful_,_ amazing _girlfriend but that isn't the entire reason."

It was her turn to blush.

"Anyway, the other part of the reason why I'm here is because tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival, and I was wondering if you would um…"

"Go to the festival with you?" Rachel asked, completing his question.

The blonde boy nodded, blush now apparent on his face.

The girl giggled and blushed, gently pushing her white alpaca Haruko, out of the way. She made her way to Neil and hugged him tightly.

"I would be honored to go to the Starry Night Festival with my _absolutely amazing_, _caring_, _adorable_, _anti-social boyfriend_, _Neily_."

Neil blushed deeper, his face redder than his jacket.

"Hey silly! If you keep blushing like that, you'll get a nosebleed!" she giggled.

"Not helping…"

She giggled more and leaned against his chest, drawing little circles on the left side of his chest. "Pick me up at my place at seven tomorrow, okay? And don't worry about Henry; he's not going to be there to tease you about taking me. I think he's taking Yuri or Iroha."

Neil nodded, some blonde hair falling in front of his rubies.

Rachel smiled gently, brushing away the hair for him.

"See you then."

OoO

Snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to the farmhouse. Butterflies danced in his stomach. He felt as though he was going to be sick he was that worried!

'_No! Don't be acting like this Neil! This is Rachel you're talking about! Your girlfriend! Everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen._'

Neil stopped in front of the door. He brought his hand to knock but hesitated. Can he really do this? He didn't have to answer that because his knuckles were rapping on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel called from inside.

Neil grasped the doorknob. He turned it and pushed the door in. He walked inside, his boots hitting hardwood floor. Noticing snow on his boots, he stepped outside again; kicking the door frame to rid his boots of snow, before walking back in.

Rachel walked into the room from the bathroom wearing something different than her usual overalls and hat.

Neil's ruby red eyes bulged as he drank in her sight.

Her usual overalls were replaced with a small, very light blue jacket and a blue checkered skirt. She had a white shirt with little black buttons and a small black bow at the neck. She wore a pink belt and matching pink shoes. A darker blue line edged the frilled skirt. She wore black tights underneath.

Instead of her usual cowboy hat, she allowed her hair to flow freely behind her back.

"So, how do I look?" Rachel asked in a sing-song voice, giving a small twirl.

"Wow Rachel… You look… Amazing…"

She giggled. "I got Yuri to make it for me! I had a feeling you would like it. It's called 'Casual Dress' apparently.

Neil scoffed and walked up to her, gently grasping for her hands. "I think they should've called it 'Beautiful Dress' because it is just that. Then again, it could be just you wearing it making it so beautiful…"

"Neily!" Rachel blushed, pulling her hand away to give him a light slap on the cheek.

The boy gave a small laugh and made a loop with his arm. "Shall we get going before it gets too cold?"

Rachel looped her arms with his and they set off for the top of the mountain.

OoO

They made their way to the summit of the mountain. The sight there was amazing. Thousands of stars could be seen.

"Wow… The view… It's b-beautiful…" Rachel murmured through the cold.

Neil looked at Rachel and gave an earnest smile. "Yeah… It is…"

Rachel looked to see he was talking about her and not the stars. "Neils! Not me you silly buffoon! The stars!" She looked back at the sky to hide her blush.

Neil could only smile brighter as he saw her smile, pleased with his complement. The more he stared at her, the more he realized how much he really cared for her… How much he really… loved her… And that she was shivering a lot.

"Rachel… You've been shivering for a while now. Are you okay? You can take my jacket if you're cold…" he offered.

Rachel giggled and snuggled up to him to keep warm. "Never."

A growl ripped from his throat. "And why not?"

"Because… I would be sad if you got sick. I'd have to blame myself for letting you get a cold and have to suffer like that… I… I love you too much to see you sick…" she admitted.

Neil blushed deeply. "What are you saying?! That's a nice thing to say but… I'm at a lost cause."

Rachel giggled and looked up at her lover. She placed a cold hand on his warm cheek and stroked it. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in close. Rachel's other hand rested on his chest.

The blonde rancher in his arms sighed in absolute content.

"Um… R-Rachel…?" Neil squeaked.

"Hmmm…?" she looked up at him.

Sapphire met Ruby.

"Could you, ah, close your eyes for me?"

Rachel looked at him confused. "Um… Okay…?"

She closed those beautiful sapphires of hers. Here's his chance. He missed it last time. He wasn't going to miss it now.

Neil looked down on her warm, moist, soft, pink lips. They were there and ready.

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his own lips against hers.

She squeaked a gasp of surprise. She was not expecting Neil to kiss her so suddenly, but his lips had the faint hint of the yak milk she gave him that morning.

To him, her lips tasted like chocolate chip cookies she must've ate before they left. He wasn't a big fan of sweets but right now, it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

He pulled away as quickly as he done it.

"Waah! Why did I go and do that? That's not like me…"

Rachel quickly pressed her lips against his again. Neil gasped this time in surprise.

They pulled away from the kiss for air this time.

Rachel panted, her face flushed from the cold and embarrassment. "Don't you dare be sorry about kissing me you anti-social freak."

Neil could only smile.

They stood there for a while longer, staring at the sky – or Rachel, – enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Rachy? It's getting late. And it's getting colder. I should get you home before you get sick; then I'll have to blame myself that you got sick."

Rachel giggled. "Touché… Or is it cliché…? Oh well."

Neil laughed gently. "Hey Rach, give me your hand. It's nice to hold hands and go for a walk every nice in a while."

The blonde nodded and put her small, delicate hand into his larger, callused one.

The two sweethearts walked, hand in hand, down the mountain.

OoO

Neil had walked Rachel home and now was at his own house. It was past twelve when he finally crawled into his warm bed. He felt exhausted and chilled to the bone – wanted to go to sleep right away but something was stopping him. Something seemed… to catch his eye now.

Thinking back to Rachel, he thought about her. Her glistening purple earrings, brilliant blue eyes and overalls, dark green grass stains on her overalls, vibrant yellow-blonde hair, pink lips and cheeks… Now something else stuck out; her scarf. The red scarf she had wrapped around her neck seemed to pop out now.

The more he thought about it, he saw some Magic Red flowers that stood out in the white snow. Even his jacket seemed brighter; his eyes were redder than usual too.

But something was missing. Something else seemed to be red but he couldn't place a finger on it.

The boy turned over to his nightstand and pulled the drawer out. Inside was a single feather.

A blue feather.

Neil took the delicate item out and twirled it in his fingers.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day he proposed. Tomorrow, he will ask her to marry him.

Neil put the precious feather back into the drawer. If he was planning on proposing, he was going to need sleep, and sleep he shall get.

* * *

_Neil's once black world now had colours. 7 colours to be exact; black, blue, purple, green, yellow, pink and red. Even though he knew what else seemed to be red, there still seemed something was missing. Something very important is red... But he can't figure out what._

"Rachel. I need to talk to you. It's very important," Neil stated sternly to his sweetheart.

She looked at him with minor confusion but nodded her head.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uh, come with me. I can't say here."

OoO

He had led her to the Harvest Goddess pond; the place where he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"What's up Neil? What's so important that you need to tell me here?" she asked innocently.

Like last time, he stood there staring into her eyes.

"Neily, focus."

Neil blushed. "R-right…"

"So, um…" Neil cleared his throat. "We've been dating for quite a while now, right Rachel? And I, uh, have very strong feelings for you…" Neil blushed.

Rachel nodded. "Same."

The boy took a shake breath, as he reached into his pocket to grab the feather of marriage.

'_You can do this Neil… You can do this…_'

"Anyway… I uh, was thinking about this for a very long time… It wasn't until last night I made up my mind… Rachel…"

She looked at him, eyes full of… he wasn't sure, but it seemed like a good emotion.

"Rachel Dare…" Neil got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you do me the most amazing honor, and make me the happiest man in the world, and…"

Her breath hitched. He pulled his hand from his pocket, revealing the ultimate thing to express one's true feelings.

"Marry me?"

Rachel's sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Neil! I would love to! I would love to marry you!"

She jumped into his arms, sobbing greatly.

Neil blushed deeply, a little shocked that she is now his fiancée. He wrapped his arms around her body and stood up. He gently kissed the top of her head, seeing that her hat fell off when she jumped to him.

"We should go tell Henry. He'd want to be the first to know that his little sister is now going to be getting married."

Rachel pulled away slightly and nodded. Neil used his thumb to wipe away a few tears from her face.

He smiled and grabbed her hat and placed it on her head. He then reached for her hand.

"Let's go. Oh, and by the way, the cooking is your job."

Rachel giggled. "Whatever, my handsome husband-to-be."

OoO

"Wait so, you two are now engaged?" Henry asked, stunned.

The couple stood blushing, Rachel latched onto Neil's arm.

"Yeah…" the both said in union.

"My dears! This is absolutely wonderful!" Hana cried. "I'll take care of the wedding preparations. Don't be stressing about it, okay dears? I will make sure it will be wonderful!"

Dunhill smiled. "Finally getting married are we? Congratulations! It's so nice to see you happy Neil. Be good to your family; remember that."

Neil smiled. "Yeah… Hey, Dunhill? Can I ask you to marry us?"

Dunhill beamed. "It would be an honor! It's the least I can do for you two; you and Rachel have done so much for me!"

The engaged couple beamed. Henry still stood there, stunned.

"So," Dunhill continued. "Today's the 26th, right? How about we have the wedding on Spring 3rd?"

Neil was about to say yes but Rachel piped in. "A-Actually… Could we have the wedding in the Winter? I think it would be more beautiful." She looked at Neil hopefully.

Neil's heart melted at the sight. "If we're able to, then of course! I want to give this girl the best wedding ever. Hana?"

The older woman smiled gently. "It's a tight squeeze, but I think I can have it done in four days. So Winter 30th?"

Neil looked at Rachel who nodded happily. "Winter 30th it is!"

OoO

The next three days went by in a flash. Now, it was the day before their wedding. Right now, Neil, Rod, Henry and Allen were at Neil's house.

Why? They were trying to calm him down.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" the blonde cursed under his breath.

He paced back and forth non-stop.

"What have I gotten myself in to? I'm not ready for this!"

Rod, Allen and Henry sat in chairs, watching him.

"Dude, you need to calm down," Rod sighed as if he said this for the millionth time that day.

"Bu-But what if something bad happens? What if she gets injured on her way to the wedding? What if I say 'I don't' instead of 'I do'? What if-"

Henry got up from his chair and stormed up to Neil. He gave him a strong slap to the cheek, which stunned him.

"Shut up about the 'what ifs' already Neil!" he yelled sternly at him.

Neil stood there, terrified. One hand covered his cheek where he was slapped.

"Do you love Rachel?"

Neil didn't respond.

"Well?"

Neil blinked. "I, uh…" He couldn't get it out so he just nodded.

Henry let out an uneven breath. "Good. Then nothing bad will happen. If you love her, then everything will be fine."

"But Henry-"

"No buts!"

Neil whimpered. He backed up onto his new double bed, his eyes never leaving his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

Allen and Rod got up. Rod went over to Neil to calm him down from crying while Allen put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Kudos on shutting him up, but that was a bit harsh, even for Neil."

Henry looked at the blonde who sat with Rod. Maybe he was too harsh. He is socially awkward and this is his first time. How is he supposed to act?

"Sorry Neil. I didn't mean to hit you…"

Neil looked up and gave a small nod. "I deserved it. I shouldn't worry so much. Your right; I do love Rachel. Everything **will **be fine."

OoO

Winter 30th. Wedding Day.

Neil took a shaky breath.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. His tuxedo looked okay. It was black with a red tie. The black defiantly stood out as did the red tie.

It was perfect.

His hair was combed neatly; a master piece of Allen.

Henry smiled behind him.

"She'll be blown back."

His piercing red eyes stared at the figure behind him in the mirror.

"You think?"

"Totally."

Neil nodded.

"Well, let's go then. It isn't a wedding without the groom."

OoO

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Neil and Rachel. Here are the bride and groom!" Dunhill announced.

Neil took a deep breath. He walked out from the tent he was in to come face-to-face with the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled gently.

"You look handsome."

They turned to face the alter which was at the end of the stone road. A soft winter wind came over the wedding, sending goose bumps throughout Neil. Rachel must be freezing!

They slowly made their way up the road. One step. Another step. Slowly.

Neil stole a glance at Rachel. She wore a simple white dress with a white veil flowing down her hair. She had white gloves and was carrying a bouquet of flowers He looked at the flowers closely. That's when he realized it just wasn't any bouquet.

The bouquet contained purple, blue, green, yellow, pink and red flowers. In fact, the whole wedding contained these colours; purple lavenders, blue magi's, green mints, yellow sunflowers, pink roses, and red roses.

Neil smiled. He looked at the red roses and remembered there was something red he was forgetting. What was red that stood out…?

Before he knew it, he and his bride were standing in front of Dunhill.

"Neil Regison. Do you take Rachel Dare to be your lawfully wedded wife, in both sickness and health? Do you swear to love and think of her, and to walk hand-in-hand with her through your new life together?"

Neil nodded, blush on his face.

"Of course I do. I will love only you, Rachel, and be with you forever."

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears next to him.

_Hey, wait a minute._

"Rachel Dare. Do you take Neil Regison to be your lawfully wedded husband, in both sickness and health? Do you swear to love and think of him, and to walk hand-in-hand with him through your new life together?"

_He finally realized what was so red to him now in his black world._

Rachel cleared her throat.

"I do."

Dunhill smiled. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Regison, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…"

_It was…_

Neil and Rachel looked at each other. Neil couldn't hold back his smile. Rachel couldn't hold back her tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she did his neck. This time, he wasn't shy about kissing her, his new wife.

Cheers erupted among the crowds. The newlywed couple pulled away from their kiss.

"I _love_ you…" Neil whispered to Rachel.

_Their love._

* * *

**Well, there you go! A fresh new story of Neil! Please review :3**

**Oh, and regarding Neil's last name... I'm thinking on writing a story about our favorite blonde, anti-social animal trader and his roots :3 I have a very interesting... background for him... I don't know where the plot will go besides the beginning but at least it's a start~ Anyway, like I said before (I sound like a broken record)... **

**Please review :3  
**


End file.
